1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pressure sensors in general, and in particular to a method for fabricating a PVDF-TrFE based pressure sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Several types of microfabricated pressure sensors have been developed over the past decade. Based on their operating principles, these microfabricated pressure sensors can generally be grouped under three major categories, namely, capacitive sensors, piezoresistive sensors, and piezoelectric sensors.
Because of their simplicity and relatively low fabrication cost, capacitive sensors are commonly found in medical devices. Other advantages of capacitive sensors include low power consumption, high sensitivity and high scalability for miniaturization. But capacitive sensors can only handle relatively low pressures and require complex readout circuitry.
Piezoresistive sensors offer great mechanical stability but they have some drawbacks such as high power requirement, large temperature dependence offset, non-linearity, and long-term stability in dynamic field conditions.
The present disclosure is related to improved piezoelectric sensors that have a relative high dynamic pressure ranges.